The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Stub Project
The Stub Project can be a first stage project for some pages and is the 7th stage project for all pages for the Policy and Standards Committee Associate Groups program. It's aim is to ensure a high level of Quaility Assurance'' and user 'satisfaction It is a place where a group of users can get together and help check that all Stubs on Pages have been placed on the pace if needed and removed before being placed in the [[Frontierville Wiki:Pages Complete Project|'''Pages Complete Project]]. All users are responsible to the Associate Member in charge of The Stub Project. Once pages are completed they need to be moved to the [[Frontierville Wiki:Pages Complete Project|'Pages Complete Project']]. See Procedures below. *Primary Contact- Associate Member in charge of the Stub Project is To be advised talk Contributing Members If you want to help the group out please sign up right here. All members are required to be active on the wiki and participate in the stub project. Non contributing members will be given two months before their name is removed. Those whilst contributing to the Stub Project may display the Stub Project Box (if they choose) by using Template on their Userpage. Place you name here to sign up to this Project Procedures *Pages should be listed below until they are ready to move to the Pages to be Checked for Completion *The page should have with if it needs work and then should be forwarded to the relevant project. If it has been throught all projects and is complete then the should be removed and placed in the own information page completed and placed in the Pages to be Checked for Completion list before being passed to the Pages Complete Project *Please maintain standard format on all pages. *Once completed all pages should remain until checked by the above Associate Member in charge of the Pages Complete Project. *All Pages should be written in English and use the spelling in accordance with the spelling used within the game otherwise use American English. *We will be working in conjunction with the Policy and Standards Committee's projects. All members must do their part on these. *The Pages Complete Project works differently from other projects. Find a page that needs checking,check page and mark it with Template and add the page to the Pages Referred to Other Project list of pages if necessary or the page is finished then place it in the Pages to be Checked for Completion. Template looks like When a page comes back from the other projects remove it from the Pages Referred to Other Project ''' and place it in the '''Pages Needing Stub Checking *Pages not listed in the completed pages section are of higher priority to check than ones already there. *DO NOT remove articles from the projects section. Please leave this to the appointed Associate Member to do. Just place it in the Pages to be Checked for Completion list and mark it complete. Please place your name next to the page you are working on and leave it next to it till it have been checked. It will be removed once it has been checked. This way 1 person can work on it at a time and not double up. *Please do not do a check on your own work. It is much harder to catch your own mistakes than someone else's. Pages Needing Stub Checking Pages that have not been checked for Stub reference should be listed here till checked then moved to appropriate list below. Pages Referred to Other Project All pages that have been started and are still in need of work should be listed here. Pages to be Checked for Completion All pages which are really for approval to move to the [[Frontierville Wiki:Pages Complete Project|'Pages Complete Project']] should be placed here. List of Pages Completed Work that has been completed and passed to [[Frontierville Wiki:Pages Complete Project|'Pages Complete Project']] should be listed here so we know what has passed this stage of our Improvement policy. (Alphabetically please)